


Nightmares

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Nightmares

Will awoke with a gasp, jerking in bed and startling his sleeping companion. It took a second to place himself, to know that he was safe at home. That Hannibal was dead and that the only place he could ever hurt Will was in memory. 

It didn’t matter though, the dream sat in his mind and he turned on the light beside the bed to dispel any last shadows. Not that the light helped that much, his house had never felt fully safe after his arrest.

Matthew fully turned over, blinking a few times before looking at him through squinted eyes. 

“What’s wrong?”

He kept away, waiting for Will to show that he wanted to be touched, and then once he did Matthew accepted the invitation to pull Will close to his body. He wrapped his arms around Will and nuzzled against the bond mark. It started having the desired effect and he could feel himself starting to relax. 

“Just nightmares.”

The nuzzling was turning to kisses, soft little pecks against the scar. His alpha was still half asleep but he was awake enough that he understood what Will needed. His arms tightened in a hug before letting go so that he could run his hands over Will’s bare body. 

He was slightly damp from sweat, but Matthew didn’t comment on it, instead he kept touching and kissing Will until he started to feel a hint of excitement. They had only been together in his house for a few months, but Will’s body and mind knew how good Matthew could make him feel. Now it didn’t take much for him to start to feel wet between his legs, heat rushing downward of the thought of what those fingers could do. 

“It’s okay baby I’m here, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Will felt a shaky smile on his lips and he turned over to face Matthew. In the low light of the lamp he could see that Matthew’s brows were drawn down in concern. 

“Sometimes I think it’s just being here, close to where everything happened.”

Matthew nodded against the pillow as his hand moved from his hip and roamed over his stomach, feeling the swell. They had only recently found out it would be a girl, their daughter growing inside him. Matthew hadn’t cared either way, but it felt right. He couldn’t wait to meet her, but those thoughts were far from him now. 

Instead he was thinking about how well Matthew could fill the corners of his mind, and how he wanted him to do just that. 

“I want to feel how strong you are.”

Will said, reaching out his own hand to hold onto Matthew. The grip allowed him to cling to Mathew as he rolled them both, pushing Will onto his back, and with Will opening his legs it only took a little bit of shifting for Matthew to fit himself there. 

“Is that what you want?” 

Will loved the weight of his alpha covering him, he felt safe, and he could feel the warmth and strength in his mate. The press of his half hard cock helped too, it always felt good to know that Matthew was as affected by his closeness in the same ways he was. Will lifted his legs to wrap around Matthew’s waist, fully opening himself to Matthew.

“Yes. Please, make me feel it.”

He watched Matthew’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, and he could smell the arousal on his mate. He was happy to chase away the nightmares with his body. 

Matthew kept braced over his with one arm, the other slowly making its way between his legs, stroking over his cock on the way. His fingers were slightly rough, but he enjoyed the texture. It wasn’t enough that it bothered him as a finger teased his hole open, pushing into his body. 

The only problem was he didn’t want the gentle teasing of Matthew’s fingers, he wanted to feel his hard cock stretching him, aching as it held him open, he wanted it to ground him in the moment and force everything else away. 

“I’m ready enough Matthew; please don’t make me ask again.”

His mate paused, his finger doing a slow round inside him before sliding out. 

“You sure?”

“I want to feel how alive you are.”

Matthew licked his lips and shifted again, this time his hand moving under Will’s ass and lifting his hips to get a better angle. 

Will let out a little moan in need as he felt this head of his penis rubbing over his wet hole before he finally started to force it inside. Out of a concern not to hurt him he felt first only the tip inside him, and the small little thrusts that followed, only slowly working himself in. 

Will tightened his legs around his back, trying to force him deeper. There was already the hint of pain from the stretch so quickly, but it wasn’t enough to override the pleasure of taking in his alpha. Already the cold feeling in his gut was replaced by warmth. 

Matthew didn’t allow him to go too quick, at one point holding onto his hip to stop him from trying to impale himself. It was nice, to feel the strength in Matthew, something that had never been used against him. 

When he’d finally worked himself inside even the base of his cock where the knot would form Matthew stopped for a second, taking deep breath. His arm was shaking slightly and Will felt it wasn’t from weariness, it was from want. 

“I’m right here Will, see?”

The thrusts started slowly after Matthew spoke, and Will moaned out his name as the blunt member filled him up inside. 

“I can feel it.”

Will gasped, his own hand coming to hold onto Matthew’s arm, slowly moving up to his shoulder to feel the muscles engaged. Only then did he move them up to his back, feeling the muscles in his body working as Matthew fucked him. He was glad that Matthew would be able to feel how wet he was, how much he needed him. 

He used the grip to pull his head up enough that he could catch Matthew’s lips and they shared a chaste kiss, in constant to sharp thrusts that were now rocking into him. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here as long as you want me to be.”

Matthew’s voice was tight, and Will could hear the tension in him as he held back. The knot was starting to tighten inside him, the nightmares pushed out by the heavy feeling inside him, the tightening of his muscles as he got closer to orgasm and the ache of Matthew’s cock forcing his body to make room.

“I want you.”

Will responded, hardly able to think of anything but the feeling. His world had narrowed down to the alpha on top and inside him. It was moments like this that his omega side rolled in pleasure, knowing it had made a good choice and the other half of Will had to agree. 

Matthew kept pressing kisses over his face, each one a soft peck. 

His body was tingling as he felt himself on the edge, the feeling overwhelming him. It hit in a wave, and he clung to Matthew as his body tensed around his knot. 

There was a deep groan from Matthew as he released inside him and as the last of the tension left Will’s body, he slowly let his hands slip down Matthew’s sides until they dropped onto the bed. He let Matthew do all the work, forcing his mate to have to move his body until he could rest behind him with his knot comfortably inside of Wills body.

“I’m right here.”

It may have been a statement of the obvious as his knot tied them together, but it helped. Will felt thoroughly safe, the nightmare far out of his mind. Matthew put a hand on his waist and Will reached for it, taking it in his own and holding it against his own chest. 

“I know you are.”

He smiled to himself, wondering at how quickly they could chase away his nightmare together. It used to haunt him all night, and now it already felt distant. 

The scent of his mate filling his lungs and his strong body behind him, Will truly felt safe, a feeling he had always felt was beyond his reach, was now becoming a close friend.


End file.
